Heart's Betrayal
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Sequel to "Night of the Fireflies"! Green, Blue, Red, and Keira reach Death Mountain and find themselves in a very decisive situation that may change things. VioxOc


**I do not own "Legend of Zelda", but Keira is mine!**

* * *

_"Vio?" Keira asked, breaking the long silence._

_"Yes, Keira?"_

_"What do you think will happen when we reach Death Mountain?"_

_"I don't know. We will just have to see when we get there. Why do you ask?"_

_The jet-black haired girl looked down at her feet. "Just wondering. I just… I just can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."_

_That got the purple tunic-wearing boy to frown. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen as long as we work and stay together."_

At Death Mountain, Green, Blue, Red, and Keira were being ganged up by a bunch of Moblins and they seemed to be in a pickle. Keira was praying that Vio would come to help them up, but it looks like he is not coming anytime soon.

"Damn! There are too many of them!" Blue growled.

"We will just have to take out as many as them!" Green said, doing his battle stance.

But then they saw the Moblins bow and they were confused until they turned to see Vio sitting on a throne across a pool of lava. He looked sinister as he looked at them, which got Keira's heart to almost stop.

He said, "Welcome to my kingdom of fire, my dear old friends."

"Vio?!" Green cried out.

"The real one?!" Red cried out.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like that?" Blue demanded.

"Something's not right…" Keira mumbled, feeling her hands tremble as she held her Ice Staff.

Vio smiled. "Of course I am the real Vio. Don't be so surprised. Master Vaati has given me all of Death Mountain. Isn't it great? If you want to join me, I may think about it."

Then it suddenly hit the girl. "VIO, YOU CAN'T BE… WITH THEM, ARE YOU?!"

Vio smirked. "You guessed right. Mere light cannot defeat darkness, in fact, I have progressed a lot. It is just a waste of energy protecting the light."

"He sure looks cool about everything," Green said.

Red was pinching his face. "This has to be a dream… It has to."

_No… Vio!!_ Keira cried out in her mind.

Blue yelled, throwing a pebble at him, "WE'RE NOT FALLING FOR ANOTHER ILLUSION!!"

The pebble hit the palm of Vio's hand hard as blood slowly oozed out. That got the four to widen their eyes with shock. Shadow Link appeared after a few moments of silence. He put his arm around the purple tunic-wearing boy, smirking evilly.

"This is real; not a dream or an illusion. In fact, we are best buddies right now since he changed his ways. He is tired of sticking around you guys and chose to stick with me. If you want to join as he said, you most certainly can," the black-haired boy said.

"That's the way it is," Vio said.

"TRAITOR!! I'LL-!!"

"WHY?! VIO, YOU PROMISED ME!! YOU PROMISED THAT NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!!" Keira screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

Green stepped forward, drawing his sword. "Vio, if you really are with them… Then I will challenge you to a duel, here and now!!"

Shadow laughed. "This will be interesting! What do you say, Vio?"

Vio sat up, drawing his sword. "I most certainly will accept your challenge, Green. This will be the first time we fought."

Then Shadow snapped his fingers and a small arena ring emerged from the lava as the two approached it. Keira, Red, and Blue could not believe what was happening.

Red begged, "Don't do it, Green! Vio, please!!"

"By the way, if you bother hiding behind a boulder, fire will come at you. I suggest you surrender before you regret it," Vio said.

Green barked back, "You are the one who should be warned! I will not go easy on you just because you are my counterpart!"

Then the two began to fight and that got everyone watching in silence. Shadow was amused while Keira, Red, and Blue felt their hearts tugging with regret and sadness, seeing their friends fight to the death! Green and Vio's swords continued to clash with a loud clang as they glared at one another. Somehow, this was turning Blue on.

"I wonder if I can fight Vio next…" he muttered.

Red sweat dropped. _He is really into this…_

Green thought of hiding behind a boulder, but remembered what Vio said to him before dodging the spitting flames. He realized that Vio was above him at the last minute.

"You lack with such strength, Green," Vio said, grinning evilly.

"SO ARE YOU!!" Green shouted, having his sword clash with his once again.

Shadow laughed. "This is so much fun! Kill him while you can, Vio!!"

"We are even, but your overconfidence will be your downfall!!" Green spoke before stomping on Vio's foot hard.

Vio yowled and then Green was leaping over him.

"YOU'RE MINE!!" he shouted.

But then Vio growled, before moving around rapidly, "You made me mad now!!"

Green backed away and then the two were about to make the final strike, with Green having the perfect time to strike when…

"STOP IT!!! DON'T KILL VIO!! GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" Keira screamed, no longer wanting to see anymore of the battle.

Green looked over and then felt something hit him on the stomach. He then fell unconscious and fell to the ground, his sword landing besides him. Vio smirked at him with victory. Blue and Red gasped.

"GREEN!!" they both shouted, running over to their fallen friend.

Shadow laughed. "Excellent! You really are one of us, Vio!"

Blue glared at Vio.

Vio said, "What, you don't believe me? This is how it is."

"NO, IT'S NOT!!!" Keira shouted again.

This got Vio to freeze and Shadow glaring at her while Blue and Red were looking at her with surprise. Keira's heart was breaking and she could no longer take any more of the pain.

She cried out, "Why did you have to join them?! You promised me that nothing would happen as long as we were together!! You promised nothing would happen when we got here!! Was that promise a lie?!"

"…Maybe…"

"Then… WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME, WAS THAT ALSO A LIE, VIO?! WAS IT?!"

There was silence and Vio's evil look broke a little as he looked at the girl whose heart was broken and was in tears. He clenched his fist as he felt Shadow looking at him from behind.

"…It was…" he spoke.

Her world shattered and she felt completely numb. The tears fell down the girl's face rapidly and she couldn't even speak. She just stood there, shocked. The words echoed in her mind over and over again and she could not drive it out. Vio then turned and headed towards the mountain, Shadow walking along with his arm over his shoulders again.

_No… No! This has to be a dream! He could not have possibly said that!! He couldn't have!!_ Keira cried out in her mind.

Memories of when Vio confessed to her flashed and then the girl collapsed to the ground, due to her shock, and blacked out, not hearing Red and Blue's cries.


End file.
